powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Nitro
'Power Rangers Nitro '''is the 32nd season of Power Rangers and the direct continuation of Power Rangers Coaster Force. The first 8 episodes are directly based off of Kousoku Sentai Turboranger, with aspects of Himitsuranger becoming more prevalent as their focus shifts from Vampires to the Vengeance Rangers who have locked up many of the coasters kind. Plot After the rangers powers get damaged, the boys find a new power array beneath their frat house and learn they were used by the first ranger team of the 20th century, Kousoku Sentai Turboranger, who fought Count Vladsmier before and sealed him in the Monster World. After he is sealed away again, with the Kappa Sigma Tau house destroyed, Professor Charles sends the rangers and frat boys to unite the roller coasters to bring down a new threat, Son of Beast (which is actually a daughter). Cast Nitro Rangers ''Main Article: Nitro Rangers Coaster Force Rangers ''Main Article: ''Coaster Force Rangers Other Major Roller Coasters Villains See Also: Vengeance Rangers * Boma Monsters * White Walkers Mortal Allies * Professor Charles (1-9) * Marie Xephila Richard * Jeff Other ARCS * Alexis/Afterburn * Anna/Anaconda * Lance/Avalanche * Cole/Backlot Stunt Coaster (CAN, KD, KI) * Serra/Banshee * Francois/The Bat (Canada's Wonderland) * Kōmori Nigou/The Bat (Kings Island) * Bill/Big Dipper * Boo/Boomarang → Hera/Hangtime * Boo/Boomarang (Worlds of Fun) * Silas/Carolina Cyclone * Rusty/Carolina Goldrusher * Sedar/Cedar Creek Mine Ride * McCormik/Corkscrew (Cedar Point) * McCormik/Corkscrew (Valleyfair) * David/Demon * Dominick/Dominator * Ferdinand/Dragon Fire * Dimelza/Flight Deck (CA Great America) * Dimelza/Flight Deck (Canada's Wonderland) * Figero/Flight of Fear (Kings Dominion, Kings Island) * Jemmy/Gemini * Gordon/Gold Striker * Izzie/Grizzly (Kings Dominion) * Izzie/Grizzly (CA Great America) * Rolland/High Roller (Valleyfair) * Herc/Hurler * Herc/Hurler-> Hoover/Twisted Timbers * Drake/Hydra * Tim/Intimadator 305 * Matt/Intimadator 232 * Vierra/Invertigo * Iro/Iron Dragon * Jake/Jaguar * Max/Mad Mouse * Maggie/Magum XL-200 * Makie/Mamba * Mean Streak Deceased * Monty/Montezuma's Revenge * Nalah/Nighthawk * Patrick/Patriot (CA Great America) * Paul/Patriot (Worlds of Fun) * Norah and Sully/Rebal Yell * Victoria/Posessed * Randy/Prowler * Allen and Herbert/The Racer * Renia/Renegade * Rick/Ricochet (Kings Dominion) * Rick/Ricochet (Carowinds) * Mandy/Rogarou * Shiv/Shivering Timbers * Rosanna/Sierra Sidewinder * Silv/Silver Bullet * Spitzy/Spining Dragons * Stinger/Stigner (Dorney Park) * Ally/Talon * Chewy/Flying Cobra * Blitz and Prism/Thunder Road * Rue/Thunder Run * Hally/Thunderhawk (Dorneypark) * Raquel/Thunderhawk (Michigan's Adventure) * Will/Timber Wolf * Tauriel/Time Warp * Quinn/Top Thrill Dragster * Vikotr/Valravn * Mira/Volcano * Baylen/Vortex (Canada's Wonderland) * Veronica/Vortex (Carowinds) * Conrine/Vortex (Kings Island) * Wilma/Wicked Twister * Willy/Wild Beast * Otto/Wild Thing (Valleyfair) * Kate/WildCat-Mean Streak Streak * Garret/Wonder Mountain's Guardian * Logan/Wolveriene Wildcat * Xephlia/Xcelerator Arsenal ''Main Article: ''Arsenal (CF-Nitro) Transformation Devices * Ignition Lock (androids) ** Dark Ignition Lock (Son of Beast) * Nitro Ignition Lock (Nitro) ** Nitro Android Lock (Blue I, Yellow, Pink) * Bitting Meaner (Vengeance Rangers) * Express Morpher (CF Orange, WW White) Battalizer Transformation Devices * Nitro Mega Lock (Nitro red II) * Hawk Mega Lock (CF Red II) * Dark Mega Lock (Son of Beast) Multi Use Devices * Coaster Trains * Jet Arsenal ** Wildcat Claw ** Flash Winger ** Double-edged sword ** Top Gun Gun ** Bakra Mask ** Patriot Clamor Individual Weapon and Team Weapon * Streak 2016 Pistol (Vengeance Rangers) * Wild West Hurricaner Cockpit Control Sword * Nitro Stick Shift (Nitro) * Transformation Jet Blade (Coaster Force) * Magnum Pistol (Vengeance Rangers) Vehicles * Raptor Cycle (Raptor) * Hawksmith wings Zords * Millennium Carrier ** Millennium Gigaazord *** Coaster Force Megazord (see Coaster Force) *** Mystic Coaster Megazord (see Coaster Force) *** Nitro Ultrazord **** Nitro Megazord ***** Battalion robo ***** Lighting Zord ***** Quadron Zord ***** Park Transit Zord ***** Night Hauler Zord ***** Cost to Coaster Zord **** Raptor Zord **** Griffin Zord **** Union Zord **** Confedate Zord **** Gemini Zord **** Ressha Zord **** Phantom Zord **** Delta Runner X **** Kingsmen Zord **** Cephus Zord **** Mako Zord **** Bat Boomarang Zord **** Jaguar Zord **** Scorpion Zord (Nitro) **** Aero Zord **** Raptor Whip **** Wildcat Claw Gigante * Vengeance Ultrazord ** Vengance Megazord ** Great Bear Zord *** Lightning Loop *** Claws of Furry *** Midnight Pick Episodes This series begins with one word titles, but most episodes have 2-3 word titles # Found # The Carrier, Part 1 # The Carrier, Part 2 # Steel Venom # Reform to Unity # Ancient Orders # The Resurrection # The Curse # Rocky Road, Part 1 # Rocky Road, Part 2 # Rise, Battalion Robo # Bert's Baby # Polar Vortex # The Frier # The Fire # Truth from Dream # You Been Thunderhawked # Wonder Mountain's Guardian # Banshee in the Willows # Son's a Daughter, part 1 # Son's a Daughter, part 2 # Nine Coaster Lives # The Zen Wolf # 105 Coaster War # On Holiday Movies * Coaster Force vs Hexagon: The Question That Unites Cops, Robbers, and Roller Coasters Notes * Despite being based off Turboranger, a pre-Zyuranger Sentai, it is a US original season ** First one since GSA * First time three or more teams teams coexist (Nitro, Coaster Force, Wild West/Ally Coasters, Vengeance Rangers) * First continuation of a series based off a different sentai since Super Megaforce ** As GSA was considered one series and the core team did not become them, nor were both used under Gosei at the exact same time * First "war" since Ninja Steel vs Dino Charge: Message from the Stars See Also * Kousoku Sentai Turboranger-Sentai Counterpart (suits, story, zords) * Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger-Sentai Counterpart (suits, story, theme, zords) * Emotional Roller Coasters-inspiration Category:Series